Christie Davidson
"Business Is Always Good" 'First Name' Christie 'Last Name' Davidson 'IMVU Name' NPC Played By ChairmenRyoji 'Nicknames' The White Rabbit 'Age' 25 'Gender' Female 'Height' 5'4 'Weight' 135lbs 'Blood type' AB+ 'Behaviour/Personality' As Christie 09-30-2011-110215AM.jpg batmantdk008.jpg Jaina_Hudson_New_Earth_001.png|Christie by day 154814e0e0c0eeef031480e7b1f2ce65-d5i3t3j.jpg White_Rabbit-4.jpg url.jpg url.png White_Rabbit_II_002.jpg White Rabbit 1.jpg 2745828-whiterabbit_splitting_tdk7.jpg *Assertive *Confident *Brash & Bold *A Thinker As The White Rabbit *Seductive *Alluring *Playful *Dangerous *She may switch between these persona's in order to obtain what she needs to get on a daily basis. Beware of this. 'Clan & Rank' Travels solo for now 'What district do you live in?' Penthouse Suite in District 2 'Relationship' Single, but has had many endevours. 'Occupation' *Secretary at the Kasihana Department of Imports & Exports *Professional Jewel Theif, and Fencing Merchant 'Fighting Style' Muay Thai (Thai: มวยไทย, RTGS: Muai Thai, [mūaj.tʰāj] (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Th-muaythai.ogg listen)): is a combat sport from the muay martial arts of Thailand that uses stand-up striking along with various clinching techniques.[This physical and mental discipline which includes combat on foot is known as "the art of eight limbs" because it is characterized by the combined use of fists, elbows, knees, shins and feet, being associated with a good physical preparation that makes a full-contact fighter very efficient.Muay Thai became widespread internationally in the twentieth century, when practitioners defeated notable practitioners of other martial arts. A professional league is governed by the World Muay Thai Council. Freestyle Sambo: uniquely American set of competitive Sambo rules created by the American Sambo Association (ASA) in 2004. These rules differ from traditional Sport Sambo in that they allow choke holds and other submissions from Combat Sambo that are not permitted in Sport Sambo as well as certain neck cranks and twisting leg locks. Freestyle Sambo, like all Sambo, focuses on throwing skills and fast ground work. Abilities (2) Enhanced Sensory System The user has extremely accurate senses, allowing them to see, hear, smell, taste, and/or feel more than an average member of their species. *'Enhanced Hearing:' Ears pick up every single sound, and can decipher layer upon layer of noise; has the ability to pick up a conversation from a mile away in a busy city. *'Enhanced Smell:' Users can detect specific smells, and locate their origin. Some may even be able to tell if some one is lying by which hormones they excrete. *'Enhanced Taste:' Users may be able to detect poisons or other problems, Usually accompanies enhanced smell. *'Enhanced Touch:' Some can feel so acutely that to rub the users hand on a paper would be like reading the page, sensing every bump ripple or wave. Some may even be able to tell of distant occurrences felt through vibrations in the earth. *'Enhanced Vision:' Can see with amazing clarity, distance, or color, perhaps even in a different spectrum of light. Enhanced Marksmenship The activity in the user’s brain center for aim, accuracy and precision is drastically improved. The user's needs only to aim for an instant before they can precisely hit a target with a weapon or a blow. Can even allow one to judge extremely long and great distances amazingly accurately, so one can gauge the strength needed to launch a projectile, in order to hit a target accurately. Can also be resistant to perception-distorting abilities such as Illumination Emission. If a target is moving the user can calculate the best method to hit the target. Visual obstructions like smoke and vegetation to not hinder their ability to get an accurate bead on their target, and their intense focus on whatever they're shooting at allows them to shut out outside distractions. Can also drop objects on targets precisely. The user's of this ability are also able to compensate for environmental factors that would normally throw off their aim like wind, air resistance, gravity, and radiant heat (which distorts the image of the target). They do this by aiming slightly to the side and above of their target, so that upon launching their chosen projectile, the environmental factors they calculated and compensated for will direct the projectile back onto its intended target. Modern military snipers are trained to be able to do this. It is even possible for someone to make a weapon out of almost anything in their environment by simply throwing it, such as rocks and pebbles, pens, paper, playing cards, toothpicks, tools, food, broken glass, bottle caps, and even in the most desperate cases, one can turn their own teeth or even feces into a weapon. In the most extreme cases one can take items like these and do inhumanly possible things. Examples including spitting their own tooth into someones skull, throwing a playing card or piece of paper through the jugular, throw a tooth pick one hundred feet and through a window to kill. This is one of the few rare exceptions that can be acquired through intense training, as opposed to being born or acquired artificially. Snipers, marksmen and soldiers now are trained to hit their targets with incredible precision, gaining these abilities through training. Even in fiction several of the users below (especially Bullseye and Green Arrow) were not born to hit any and every target, but gaining that trait by practicing with the weapons they use. Perks(2) Peak Human Clerity The user's clerity is much better than the likes of an ordinary human. Enabling them to move with perfect peaked agility, reflexes, speed, and accuracy. The user is able to move in any type of physical way flawlessly. They could be the finest dancer in the world, the best martial artist, the greatest athlete, etc. *Peak Human Speed *Peak Human Agility *Peak Human Reflexes Numerical Percision The user has the ability to solve, measure, and calculate problems through numbers without using mathematical operations, but through pure intuition. They can tell how many bullets there is inside a gun and how many have been shot, the measurements of areas or coordinates without having data of it or any information. They can use this to solve problems, puzzles or riddles and can enhance one's accuracy to be precise and always hit the target. Advanced users can even tell the numbers of stars in a galaxy or atoms in a certain body and always tell the right time including hour, minutes, seconds and milliseconds with the slightest thought. In battlefield they can tell the number of incoming armies without counting them. 'Weapon of Choice' A Wide veriety of Shuriken, that she stores in various areas on her body besides her belt. These incluce *Balistic/Explosive Shuriken *Knockout/Seditive Shuriken *Armor Peircing Shuriken *Reflective Shuriken *Concussive Shuriken *Cryo-Balistic Shuriken *She keeps these in a mannor of places around her body, encased in lightweight alluminum pockets. Areas include, but are not limited to, her breast plates, inner gloves and thighs, a clip behind her hair, and the hidden compartments in the soles of her heels. She also keeps a knife in the heel of her boot. Utility Belt includes *Grappling Hook *Glass Cutter *EMP *Portable Cloaking Device *Wire/Metalic Wire Rope. 50 feet in length *Combat Knife, made of Tungsten Steel, 8 inches in length Allies/Enemies Allies *Every Major Business Bureu in stock and trade 'Background' Little Cristie as she was known as growing up, was always a birght and brilliant young women. She comes from a wealthy family and a long long line of independent women, all stunning and all beautiful. She's always been the wise cracking, fun loving, and massive trouble maker in all of her classes: Academic and Gymnastic. She was top of both classes, even finding time from her middle school year, to the end of high school, to take place in various Ballet preformances, Acting classes, Martial Arts exhibitions, and Even a part time job as a circus preformer. Around the time she was 19, she found great pleasure in her stage fame as she masterd the tightrope walk, and fliping through various rings of fire. Around her final year of college, she wanted to pursue a business that dealt with one thing she found she always had an affiliation with: Money. Age 21, she graduated with a Masters Degree in Business, and recived job offers from 45 out of 50 states in the US, but chose to pursue one of the highest grossing Areas in the world: Kasihana City Imports and Exports. She quickly learned the tricks of the trade, the in's and out's of stock, and single handedly made business strategies that brought Kashihana's stock market to heights surpassing Wall Street in it's prime. However she found that she could never have the right amount of "Excitment." So, after reading a massive amount of Dark God comic books, based of a true story some say, she decided that she too would play a masked vigilante. She thought the Red Dawn was cool, but was always more fond of The Dark God, but she wanted to play her own role. Usually the temptress...in the comic book universe always cought her attention. She was never one to have sex without purpose, nor was she a slut, but she DID understand the power of lust. With this, she decied to play the classic role: by night becoming the White Rabbit. The journey was incomplete however. Her first few trial runs were almost complete utter failures. With that she paid good money, to at least get the basic concepts of chi control, and sensory honing. The results in this, added to her circus acrobat mastery, gave her an inhuman sense of accuracy. Allowing her to make her projectiles as deadly as bullets, not by force but by aim alone. She spent another 2 years at a wilds camp, in Africa learning manhunting skills, and spent another year in tibet, learning to hone her senses so much so they ascended human limitations giving her a much higher pay grade in combat and tatics. She returned to the states at the age of 24, and continued her business career for another year and is presently doing so up to this current place in time. She is also much more sucessful at business and theivry, majority of her heist literally go Unoticed. She's in her prime and ready to shine. 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' Please fill out your Rap Sheet when you pick your Clan, or told by one of the Admins for your Total. Keep it realistic PLEASE. We do not want OP RPCer's. Meaning no 4's or 5's right off the bat. To obtain those 4 or 5's you have to put in the time and work, and train. Don't know what the numbers mean? Please refure to StatBook Information. And if your tottally stumped just ask for an Admin to help you out, and they'll fill it out for you. Terms~ *D.S: Driving Skill *M.A: Martial Arts *C.C: Chi Control 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chairwomen Nakayama, or Detective Roji (Keyo/Izzy/SezomaruDensuke)~ Category:NGNPC